


I gave you the stars so wont you love them with me?

by spaghettificationz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, Insecurity, Lev is a big spoon, M/M, Relationship Reveal, Sad Haiba Lev, Sad with a Happy Ending, Yaku Morisuke is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaghettificationz/pseuds/spaghettificationz
Summary: Lev and Yaku being idiots in love with Kuroo being a sceptical bestie.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 127
Collections: SafeSpot! Sprint Fics





	I gave you the stars so wont you love them with me?

Lev and Yaku were an odd couple. With Lev's constant teasing of Yaku's height and Yaku's constant anger at being called short by Lev, almost no one in Nekoma believed Lev when he claimed that they were indeed in a relationship. Yaku always keeping quiet about the whole affair certainly didn't make it any easier on Lev.

Sometimes, Lev wondered why Yaku even bothered dating him. They never did anything like an average couple. They never held hands. They never gave each other cheek kissed. They never hugged. They never comforted each other when something happened. Yaku barely responded to any of his lovey-dovey texts. Yaku never told him that he liked him, let alone loved him. So Lev laid down on his bed after practice and wondered why Yaku said ok to him in the first place. He wasn't handsome or smart or strong or even that amazing at volleyball. All he had going for him was his height, but that wasn't really going to help him much when Yaku seemed to hate that about him the most. "But Yaku did say yes. He wouldn't just accept me out of pity, right? He did reject me three times before he said yes... Did he really only accept my confession out of pity and annoyance?"

Lev couldn't stop the thoughts that ran through his head. He just wanted Yaku here. He just wanted to cuddle Yaku. Was that really so much to ask for? He rolled around in his bed, groaning in confusion. The doorbell rang, breaking him out of his stupor. "Lev! Can you open the door?" 

He jumped out of bed in horror. What the hell was Yaku doing all the way here? He hadn't even showered after practice today! He hurriedly chucked away his sweaty clothes and ran outside his room, pulling a clean shirt over his head.

"Yes, Yaku? I didn't even know you knew where I lived. Did you need something?" Lev fidgeted around, not knowing how Yaku would react to his puffy eyes. He didn't get the chance to freshen up, and he was pretty sure Yaku knew.

\--------------------------------//------------------------------------------

Yaku walked out of the court after locking up "Lev you idiot you left your-" he looked over and no Lev. Yaku stared confused at the road leading out. Did he do something wrong? Lev never left without him. He made up his mind and texted Kuroo for Lev's address.

"Since when does Lev live in the opposite direction of me? He even walks me to and back from school every day... When the hell does he wake up to travel over?" Yaku could only frown as he made his way over to Lev's house.

Lev wouldn't just leave him right...? "No no no no no Yaku. Lev tried for a whole year just for you to accept him. He wouldn't just pack up and leave once I say yes... would he?" He was troubled, that much was evident as he climbed the steps to reach Lev's doorstep. His steps faltered when he saw the light from under the door. So Lev had come back home. Without waiting for Yaku. Something was wrong. Either Lev intended to break up with him or Yaku was getting worked up over no reason. Either way, this was the only way for him to get a peace of mind. Yaku took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Lev! Can you open the door?" No response. Yaku could feel his heart sinking. "Lev probably wants to break up with me. I never even I told him I loved him. Wait... love?!" The door swung open, but Yaku didn't realise, trapped in his thoughts.

\--------------------------------//------------------------------------------

Lev watched as Yaku spaced out in front of him. Why was Yaku even here? He lived on the other side of school, and he certainly never bothered to come and drop by. Yaku didn't care so why did he go through all the trouble to just break up with him? "Yaku? Love? Do you want to come in?" Love. Something he felt every time he looked over at Yaku. Something only he calls Yaku. Something Yaku hated. Because he couldn't do anything right. Yaku deserved better.

"Huh? Lev. Yeah, can I come in?" Lev watched as Yaku fidgeted at his doorstep. This was not how Yaku acted around him. He was never nervous. This was it. Yaku was going to break up with him. He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and moved in to give Yaku space to walk in. He wouldn't start crying. He absolutely would not. Yaku deserved someone strong, and he wasn't strong if he starts bawling over getting heartbroken.

He watched Yaku from his peripheral view as he locked the door and turned around. "Heh. Do you want anything to drink? I have orange juice, apple juice, soda, water. I have snacks if your hungry after practice. Let me just-" He stopped in his tracks when Yaku tugged at his sleeve, looking up at him with tears clinging to his eyelashes. What did he do wrong? Did he say something? Did he go too far? Lev started to panic. "Hey. Hey. Yaku, did I do something? I'm so sorry if it's about that time I tried to hug you in practice. I didn't mean to make you uncomf-"

"Lev. Are you going to break up with me?" What The Fuck. Yaku thought that he, Lev, was going to break up with him. After spending more than $100 just for flowers. After getting rejected countless times. After all the punches. After all the constant teasing. Lev took everything he ever said about Yaku being smart. He was the stupidest person in Nekoma. 

Lev was mad but not at Yaku. At himself. Because apparently, his boyfriend thought he wanted to break up. "Yaku no! What even gave you the impression that I was going to break up with you? C'mere." Lev gingerly wrapped his arms around Yaku's smaller frame and tucked his chin on top of his head.

\--------------------------------//------------------------------------------

Yaku had never been more terrified and upset before. What was he even doing here? This was so stupid. Lev was rambling. He only did that when he was nervous. Of course, they were going to break up. Lev was just too perfect just to come out and say it. He felt tears well up in his eyes and tried to blink them away, but it only made it worse. "Lev. Are you going to break up with me?" It was better just to get it done and over with, so he could go home and cry and eat ice cream. 

What he definitely did not expect was to be enveloped in a hug. Lev wasn't breaking up with him? He nuzzled into the hug, enjoying the warmth of Lev'a arms around him. His chest felt like it was going to burst. He had never felt so relieved before in his whole life.

"You left first today. I thought I did something wrong and that you hated me now and then we would break up, and I would be alone and I-"

"Hey. Hey. Yaku. Darling. I would never do that. I left early today because I was scared _you_ were going to break up with _me_."

Yaku let out a stuttering laugh as he sniffled. Then he punched Lev in the chest. Hard. "You. Utter. Piece. Of. Shit. You scared me. Don't do that again."

"Ow fuck. Yaku! Your punches hurt." "Good." "Yaku!"

\--------------------------------//------------------------------------------

Lev couldn't breathe. He broke out into a grin and swept Yaku off of his feet. This was shaping up to be one of the best days of his life, and that involved the day he got accepted.

"OI! Asshole, you better put me down this instant before I-" Lev started to swing him around before carrying him and dropping him on the couch and lying down on top of him.

"Lev! You're squishing me!" Yaku whines from under him as he squirmed around. "If we're gonna cuddle then at least don't try to suffocate me." Yaku grumbled as he shifted so that he could wrap his arms around Lev's middle. They were happy, and that was all they needed.

\--------------------------------//------------------------------------------

"Hey, Yaku? Do you know what's sad?"

"Hm?"

"No one from Nekoma believes me when I say we're dating let alone that you let me cuddle you."

"Of course they don't believe you." Yaku smirks. "I always beat you up in practice."

Lev's eyes light up. "Does that mean you love me? Yaku do you love me~?"

Yaku grins ferally. "Course, I love you. I'm letting you be the big spoon, aren't I?"

Lev's eyes widen, and his arm went slack around Yaku. "I- Wait- WHAT!?"

"Hm? If you're not going to cuddle me properly, then I guess I'll just go get dinner."

"Wai-wait for me, Yaku! I want more cuddles!"

\--------------------------------//------------------------------------------

"Yaku~ Why are you so tiny? I could just put you in my pocket." Lev coos as he ruffles Yaku's hair. "Oof! Yaku that hurts." He whines as Yaku punches him right in the gut.

"That was for making fun of my height, asshole." Yaku glares at him.

"And they expect us to believe they're dating?" Yaku could hear Kuroo whisper to Kenma in the background.

He grabbed Lev's collar and dragged him down and quickly pecked his lips before pushing him away, blushing bright red. "That was for being the best boyfriend I could ask for." 

Lev stared blankly at Yaku until the sound of a ball dropping and rolling on the floor could be heard.

"WAIT! LEV WASN'T LYING THE WHOLE TIME??"

**Author's Note:**

> Eiichi. This is for you. Amazing prompt. Loved it. Love you even more. You are best boy. <3


End file.
